Tracking and displaying metrics for large amounts of data, e.g., from computer log files, may not enable events to be discerned readily. The large amount of data to be displayed may prevent the recognition of important factors whose fine details may be lost in the vastness of total data. Furthermore, data may be presented in formats that create difficulties in attempting to visually distinguish periodic problems and/or relative scales of problems (small problems versus large problems).